


IV凌 pwp

by yue415



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: IV凌, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue415/pseuds/yue415
Relationships: Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga





	IV凌 pwp

Ⅳ搂着怀里那人的手又收紧了一些。  
指尖撩起衣服的下摆顺势探了进去，沿着腰线一寸寸摩挲；腰部的皮肤紧致又敏感，在他的撩拨下渐渐起了反应，连带着整个身体在他怀里陷得更深。  
凌牙习惯性地皱了皱眉，没有推开身后的人。  
在这默许下Ⅳ自然是“得寸进尺”，另一只手悉悉索索地就摸上了他校服的扣子。  
凌牙还穿着校服，还没来得及换下就被Ⅳ推到了床上，承载着两人的床铺在他们的动作下发出了些细微的声响，暧昧又隐晦。  
就像他们在做的事一样。  
从下往上，Ⅳ将扣子一个一个解开，解完扣子又摸上了领带——但像是想到了什么，顿了顿，只是把领带弄松了一些，没有把它摘下来。  
凌牙略略转过头，有些不明所以地看着他。  
“这样……更好。”  
Ⅳ把脸凑过去，蹭了蹭他的唇。  
松垮垮的领带让本应敞开的衣襟变得半遮半掩，从Ⅳ的角度看过去，有种难以言喻的美妙感。  
大概很难跟凌牙解释吧  
幸好凌牙也不是真的想听他解释，或者说他早就习惯了Ⅳ那种奇特的脑回路。  
“……随你了。”  
“嗯？真的随我？”说着，Ⅳ轻轻咬了咬他的耳垂，舌尖在那点软肉上来回拨弄，他知道这是怀里这人的敏感处——虽然他在情事上一直都很克制，但身体的反应终究是骗不了人的。  
凌牙不由自主地抖了一下，衬衫下的起伏是Ⅳ不安分的动作，从腰侧到肋下到胸前，那些被他掠过的地方莫名变得炽热。  
Ⅳ又探向他的下身，解开那些碍事的衣物，抚上了他的性器。  
身体脆弱而敏感的部位被掌握在别人手上，反复揉搓，情欲渐渐渐渐苏醒。凌牙忽然抓住了Ⅳ的手臂——不是阻止，也没有催促，也许只是想要在翻腾的情欲中抓住些什么。  
Ⅳ给了他一个安抚的吻。  
只是现在的体位没法吻得太深，只能是双唇相接，若即若离。  
一点安抚的作用也没有，反而——  
令人焦躁。  
凌牙忽然推开了Ⅳ，一个翻身正对向他。  
突如其来的举动让Ⅳ愣了一下，还没反应过来双唇就被堵上。  
啧，别那么心急。  
Ⅳ也翻了个身将凌牙压在身下，恣意地加深着这个吻。  
闯入的舌尖很快就被捕获，辗转纠缠，进退之间不知不觉地就转移了“阵地”。Ⅳ有些得意地在他的口腔里游走着，即使随时有可能被某个脾气不好的鲨鱼反咬一口也阻挡不了他的兴致。  
再次抚上已抬头的性器，此时它已断断续续地吐出了一些滑液，Ⅳ揉弄着它，将那些透明的液体抹在柱身上，好让他的动作更为顺利。  
凌牙在Ⅳ结束这个深吻将要退开的时候忽地勾住了他的脖子，逐渐升温的情欲开始蚕食理智，他下意识地搂紧了Ⅳ。  
随着Ⅳ手上动作的加快，耳边的喘息声也在一点点加重，当Ⅳ的指腹再次划过铃口时，凌牙终于没忍住浑身一颤，泄了出来。  
“呼……”  
搂住他脖子的手缓缓放松了力道，Ⅳ低头瞄了一眼溅在身上的白浊，然后抬起手舔掉粘在上面那些。  
“呐，凌牙，现在到我了哦。”  
还没从高潮余韵中挣脱的凌牙并没听太清楚Ⅳ说了些什么，只是隐约感觉到身上悉悉索索的动作，直到身后的私密处被冰凉的异物进入时才有了点反应。  
“唔……”  
“……放松点。”  
那个隐秘的地方自然而然地抵抗着入侵者，只是在Ⅳ的攻势下显得有些无力。  
Ⅳ的手上小心翼翼地进退开拓着，还不忘偷偷观察凌牙脸上的表情——尤其是每当他有意无意地划过那些熟知的敏感位置，却又故意不作停留时，那些细微的表情变化。可比平时板着脸的模样有趣得多，除了……  
“放松点……我是说你的手……”  
脖子上感受到的力道是跟他的表情变化同步的。  
“混蛋……”  
为了避免“英年早逝”，Ⅳ在几番辗转之后从善如流地退了出来，也没忘记给凌牙一个讨好的吻。  
身体迎来了短暂的空虚，随即被更为强烈的欲望填满。“……！”瞬间的冲击再次夺走了凌牙的意识，蛰伏的情潮又一次被掀起时变得更为凶猛，从尾骨蔓延开来的快感，随着体内的律动迅速扩散。  
Ⅳ也没有比他好多少，身下的性器被炙热紧致地包裹着，刺激着他不由自主地加快了动作。  
恍惚之间他瞥见凌牙半遮半掩着的上身，便神差鬼使地俯下身撩开了他的衣襟。  
由于喘息而起伏的胸口仿佛是在颤抖着一样，Ⅳ伸出舌头舔上了那抖动不已的红蕊。  
舌尖在敏感的乳头绕着圈，Ⅳ感觉到从凌牙胸膛传来了更为剧烈的喘息，那正绞着他下身的温热处猝然收紧，连同细碎的呻吟绵绵密密地侵蚀着他的神经，身下的挺动随之加快。怀中那人在他这一轮攻势之下也逐渐失神，无意识地配合着他的动作摆动腰身，体内的快感横冲直撞，直至某个时刻爆发的高潮彻底淹没了两人的意识。  
时间猝然静止。  
仿佛是一瞬间，又仿佛是一个世纪那么久，两个人回过神来的时候都还有些懵懂不清。  
也许是不由自主，也许是心有灵犀。  
他们交换了一个吻。


End file.
